Steadily Approaching Normal
by mswriter07
Summary: Part 4 of Taking Apart Normal series. Thanks for everyone's patience.


The first thing Dom saw when he stood on his porch was a blue and silver Nissan Skyline driving gently down the mile long driveway. He knew it was Brian immediately - him and his rice rockets but Dom was happy he was okay. His wolf spirit had only come back once when he sent it to find Brian and that was to tell Dom that Brian was okay and on his way to Mexico before it went back to Brian.

Brian parked by Dom's Charger and Dom went to his door to open it. When he opened it he saw Brian's arm in a sling and his other hand wrapped in gauze. He helped Brian out of the car and Brian collapsed against his mate. Dom buried his nose in Brian's neck and he couldn't hold back a growl. "What'd you do?"

Brian whimpered and said, "I'm sorry Dom, so sorry."

"Did you enjoy letting another Alpha almost claim you?" Dom said gruffly as he pulled Brian's chin up so he could see his mate's eyes.

"Things were crazy Dom. We hadn't seen each other for two months and my hormones were going crazy. I was undercover and at first I wanted him because I missed you and then he pulled his alpha authority and I couldn't do anything but follow his wants but then you sent your wolf to check on me and I felt better knowing a piece of you was close and my wolf was happier too." Brian rushed.

Dom could tell that Brian had learned about their bond more and he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you like I should've been."

"But you were." Brian said as he took Dom's hand and rested it on his slightly distended stomach. "He couldn't claim me even with his authority because you made sure of it."

"How did I do that?"

"Because you made me a mama wolf..." Brian started.

Dom looked at Brian right before he fainted. Brian knelt beside Dom and stroked his head and their wolves sat close as Dom managed to shake himself awake. He looked at Brian and then at their wolves and knew that was why his wolf stayed with Brian the duration of the mission - he was protecting their baby. He couldn't believe what was happening with them but found the delivery of the news right up Brian's alley.

"You okay Dom?" Brian asked.

Dom grinned and said, "Just processing the information."

"It took the drive for me to grasp it all myself."

Dom looked at him curiously and asked, "How long have you known?"

"I knew something was off after a few weeks in Miami but thought it was just our bond and all that stuff but it wasn't until a few days ago after I jumped a car onto a boat to stop him from getting away and the EMT was looking me over. She heard a second heartbeat and had a portable sonogram set up right on the beach to make sure. I haven't been able to change into my wolf the entire time I was in Miami and that's why. It's been protecting the little one."

"Damn. I wish I could've been there." Dom said as he sat back up in the sand. He pulled Brian into his lap and leaned against his front quarter panel while he pulled Brian into a kiss.

A few minutes later Brian pulled away and said, "Let's get our rings. No more delays."

"No more delays." Dom repeated with a small grin. He stroked Brian's cheek and ran his fingers through his curls. He leaned Brian back a little and one of his hands stroked his stomach under his loose white shirt and he asked, "How far along are you?"

"Almost eleven weeks according to the EMT lady. She gave me the pictures and everything before I left Miami."

"Eleven weeks. That's when we were together in the mountains."

"That's what I was thinking. When should we tell the team they're going to be aunts and uncles?"

"After we're officially bonded. I don't want to spend another day separated from you."

"That works."

"And the pup will have his whole family around him then to protect him and love him."

"And how do you know we're having a little boy? I hadn't gotten that far in the news." Brian asked looking over Dom.

"He told me. He felt his papa close by." Dom said as he kept up the gentle massage on Brian's stomach.

Brian buried his face in Dom's neck and whispered as he kissed along his throat, "We are definitely a mess from the start."

Dom heard and felt his giggles and said, "We're just right for the other or we wouldn't have been able to have a little one so soon after mating."

"You're right. Now let's go find our rings." Brian said as he wiggled in Dom's lap.

Dom stilled Brian and said, "We'd be gone already if I could get up."

Brian smirked and kissed Dom before he stood up. Dom stood next to Brian and pulled him into an embrace and said, "As soon as we're back..."

"I know baby and I'll do anything to make this up to you." Brian whispered as he nuzzled along Dom's throat and jaw.

Dom lifted Brian's head and said, "You've made it up by finding me. Tonight though we're finding ourselves in our room with no interruptions." Dom tipped Brian's head up and started kiss and suck on the mark.

Brian gripped Dom's head and moaned as Dom restaked his claim. Brian pressed his erection against Dom's hips and whined as Dom moved his hips back. "Please Dom?"

Brian couldn't believe how wanton he was being. Dom pulled him into another deep kiss and he said, "Let's go so we can get back."

"Which car?"

"Mine of course." Dom said as he nipped at Brian's earlobe while tugging on his shorter curls.

"Please Dom?" Brian begged.

"Soon baby." Dom soothed as he wrapped his arms around his mate and rubbed his back. He wrapped his arm around Brian's waist and helped him around to the passenger side of his Charger. Dom went to let go of Brian but Brian let out a whimper. Dom knelt next to the car and said, "We'll feel better soon."

Brian nuzzled his palm.

The seaside drive into town was much more relaxing for Brian and Dom now that they were together. Brian stayed close to Dom and stretched his legs in the passenger footwell while Dom had his arm wrapped around his middle. Brian made a contented noise in the back of his throat and they enjoyed the breeze.

Dom parked in a small parking lot in the middle of town and when they got out of the car Dom pulled Brian close to him and he walked them to the jewelry shop. Upon entering the shop Brian went over to the counter and whispered to the clerk and she smiled. She went over to a display and pulled out a set of titanium rings. She handed them to Brian and Brian brought them over to Dom.

Dom saw the rings and the small diamonds shining under the lights. Dom looked at Brian and said, "Perfect baby."

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's neck and said, "My gift to you."

Dom said, "You're giving me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dom and Brian returned back to the beach house a few hours later and Dom tugged Brian back to their room. He didn't care that the rest of the team was in the living room he had Brian back and knew they'd be busy for the rest of the night.

Brian was on the bed stripped, waiting on Dom to join him. Dom saw his mate laid out and ready for him and he let out a moan as he stripped out of his clothes. He slid over Brian and Brian whined, "Need you now. Please?"

As Dom kissed his shaking lover he said, "You have me always." As Dom lined himself up he found Brian slick and ready and he groaned against Brian's neck. He slid in gently and both let out sighs of relief. "Baby more?" Brian breathed.

Dom couldn't help but oblige and he started to pound into Brian's body. The two kept up the sex through three shared orgasms and both marking the other again. Their wolves were content and curled up together and finally Dom had to stop after number three. Dom pulled a sheet over top of them and curled around Brian with his arm secured around Brian's waist. Brian buried his face in the crook of Dom's neck and his arms were secure around Dom as well.

Out in the living room, Letty looked at Vince and said, "Looks like you got your wish. Now we'll see if they ever come up for air."

"He's still a buster." Vince groused as he glanced down the hallway.

"Well he's Dom's mate so you gotta show him some respect."

"How about we just not speak or be in the same room."

"He might agree with you on that one." Leon laughed.

"Fine by me." Vince said.

"And Dom won't stay holed up in that shed and help us with the work." Letty said.

"He might stay holed up in there with the Buster fucking his brains out, not like he had many to begin with." Vince spat.

"Well at least we know he's happy for the moment if tonight is anything to go by." Letty laughed.

"I'm gonna go buy earplugs tomorrow if that's all they'll be doing for a while." Vince said as he looked at Letty.

"Be happy that Dom won't be grouchy now."

"And that he won't be throwing anymore tools at you." Leon finished with a grin.

Vince rubbed his shoulder and said begrudgingly, "You have a point."

The next morning Brian and Dom stumbled into the kitchen close to noon and while Dom made coffee he kept Brian under his arm and his mouth attached to Brian's earlobe and neck. Brian braced himself against the counter and let Dom take what was his; Brian kept up a low rumble as he rolled with what Dom was doing. When the coffee was started Dom turned Brian around and kissed him deeply. He didn't want to stop the kiss but they had to breathe and Dom had to think of their growing pup.

Dom whispered along Brian's collarbone, "What are you in the mood to eat?"

Brian let out a quiet moan and said, "Trick question right?"

Dom chuckled low and breathy he replied, "Food baby? What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you want to make should be fine."

"Okay." Dom breathed against Brian's neck.

Brian leaned into the touch and Dom kissed along his throat. They were interrupted by someone coughing in the doorway. Brian's gaze met Vince's first and Vince stuttered, "Sorry just getting a round of beers."

Vince got the beers and Dom said, "We'll be out in a little bit. About to eat some breakfast."

"Take your time man. We got the garage."

"'Kay. Thanks V." Dom said as he went back to nuzzling and nipping at Brian's neck.

Dom finally extracted himself from Brian's arms and Brian said, "I'm going to go get dressed for the day."

"Hurry back baby."

Brian slid off the counter and said, "Won't be long." Then before he went to their room he nipped at Dom's jaw playfully.

Dom wanted to grab Brian and keep him close but he also knew that they had to detach from the other on occasion so he busied himself with making them vegetable omelets and getting coffee and juice poured and set on the table. While Brian was changing clothes Letty came back inside and looked over her ex. She sidled up to the counter near where Dom was working and said, "You look better now."

"Thanks I feel better too. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted without Brian."

"At least no more tools thrown V's way right?"

"No. Shouldn't happen unless he does something to warrant it." Dom chuckled.

Letty looked closer at Dom's tan skin and found his mating mark darkened and fresher looking on his collarbone. "Does it feel better with his mark on you?"

"Yes it does. He's my end all, be all ... when it comes to being with anybody."

"So if he asked would you let him fuck you?" Letty asked as she looked for Dom's reaction.

Dom swallowed back his burst of laughter, Brian never had to ask, and said as Brian rounded the corner, "He doesn't have to ask. If that's how we end up that's how we end up."

Brian looked between the two and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"I was asking your Alpha if he'd let you fuck him. He seems to want to roll over as much as you do." Letty snapped pettily.

Brian looked at Dom and seen him shrug his shoulders but he had his sideways grin going so Brian knew everything was cool. He walked over to Dom and wrapped his arms around his waist and he kissed at his mark gently before he pulled Dom into a deep kiss. He pulled back and grinned his ear to ear grin as Dom chased his mouth. "I love you Dominic Toretto."

"Love you too Brian O'Conner. Now let's eat." Dom said as he waved at the nearby plates.

Dom slid from Brian's embrace and they grabbed their plates and sat at the kitchen table. Dom watched as his mate inhaled his omelet and he rested his hand on Brian's and said, "Baby you can slow down. I've got more stuff in the fridge."

Brian looked at Dom and said, "Sorry. Just I forgot how good you cook."

Dom stroked Brian's fingers said quietly, "Whatever you need I'll give you. You gotta know that."

Brian paused in his eating and said, "I know. Dom I've always known."

Dom grinned and said, "I'll always take care of my family."

Seeing the two together, Letty was frustrated to the point she wanted to throw the syrupy bricks they were laying all over the kitchen at them. She stomped out of the kitchen and the back door slammed shut. Brian glanced over his shoulder and he asked, "Still not happy I'm around?"

"Not really but they'll get used to it or they can find somewhere else."

"You'd kick them out of the house?" Brian asked trying to figure out what Dom was thinking.

"They're grown and can look after themselves. We got a family of our own that we need to get ready for but we'll take this a day at a time."

"Don't be too harsh on them Dom. This whole thing even snowballed us for a while."

"I know and I'll try. I thought I'd be the last in the pack to find my mate, not the first."

"And I didn't think I'd ever find mine but we did and we're together. Whatever happens is going to happen. Let's get through our bonding ceremony this weekend and having the baby and maybe the team will warm up to me eventually." Brian said wearily.

Dom didn't like that tone, "They will warm up to you. Just you wait." It wasn't like Dom was going to give them a choice. He would not have the team's jealousy upset his pregnant Omega. Brian let a small grin slip and he took a bite off of Dom's plate as he had cleaned his plate off during their conversation. "I'll get you another omelet."


End file.
